On My Own
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A story mostly about a young Faramir, and what happens to him when he runs away from Gondor and meets up with four unlikely saviors. Inspired by 'On My Own' by Three Days Grace. Dedicated to IamCharlie.


**Hello! This is pretty much my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction, and it's about Faramir! And THAT of course means...**

**DEDICATION: To the wonderful IamCharlie, one of my biffles, and thankfully not boffles. This one's for you, sugah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings! Or Three Days Grace! End of story! Not this one, though. Continue reading!**

_

* * *

__Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like he told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

_So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
__  
-_**'On My Own', by Three Days Grace**

* * *

The twelve year old boy looked back at the great city of Gondor.

_I'm never going back, _he thought determinedly. _Not after what he did to me… What he said to me. He's a terrible father… Or maybe it's just that I'm a terrible son._

Faramir son of Denethor turned his gaze away from Gondor and towards the rising sun.

_I'm on my own now, _the thought both frightened him and made him feel elated. _He'll never hit me again… He'll never call me worthless _ever _again. I know I'm someone of worth… I just have to figure out what that worth is. _

He started walking down the dirt road.

_Too bad all of the stable hands were already awake after I made this decision to run away, _Faramir thought dejectedly. _I could really use a horse to get where I'm going… Wherever _that_ is. _

Faramir thought he had at least been walking for two hours. His feet hurt like mad, and his linen shirt was drenched with sweat. He decided to stop for lunch, and sat underneath a large oak tree. The dirt road had disappeared somewhat back, and had turned into a forest. The walking was easier beneath the thinly spaced trees, and Faramir was glad of the shade.

He took out some bread and a flask of water, and had lunch. He figured he should start rationing his food… For he had absolutely no idea where he was, and he didn't know when the next time he'd see civilization would be.

_I'm beginning to regret this… _he thought, and then shook his head. _I know I'll miss it back at home, just not _him. _But I'll miss Boromir; he was a good brother. He stood up for me when he could._

* * *

Legolas rode his white stallion down the path to Rivendell. Before he could get there, he was intercepted by two elves and a human all on horses.

"Legolas!" they all said loudly at once, and then said, "Shh!"

"What?" the blond elf questioned the twins and Estel. "And _why _do all three of you look so suspicious…"

The three tried to look innocent.

"What kind of prank did you pull _this _time?" Legolas questioned, exasperated. "And why didn't you wait 'till I came?"

"Sorry 'las, but this one couldn't wait," Estel said. "'Ro thought it up… And it was pure genius!"

"And I'll say it again, _what _did you _do_?"

"We shaved off Ada's eyebrows…" Elrohir started.

"And blamed it on Glorfindel." Elladan finished. "We _were _gonna blame it on Arwen, or at _least _someone less conspicuous…"

"But then Estel suggested the _wonderful _idea of blaming it on Glorfindel…" Elrohir said.

"And ada sent us out of Rivendell until we learn the 'Error Of Our Ways'." Both twins concluded.

"It wasn't _all _my fault," Estel pleaded without anyone paying attention to him.

"So your ada sent you out of Rivendell?" Legolas said. "Harsh."

"Tell me about it!" Elrohir said vehemently. "I mean, eyebrows grow back!" Legolas laughed along with them.

"So," Estel said after a while. "Are you coming with us to learn the 'Error Of Our Ways' or are you continuing on to Rivendell to see Elrond without his eyebrows?"

Legolas pondered the humans question for a minute.

"I really don't know…" he said seriously, and then grinned. "Of _course _I'll come with you. Not only is Rivendell completely boring without you three, the whole reason I came to visit was to see you!"

"We actually forgot you were coming…" said Elladan sheepishly. "So we were riding to Mirkwood, because we had nothing better to do."

"I'm not going back there!" Legolas said, a bit too quickly. Now it was the other's turn to get that look on their face.

"Now it's time for _me_ to ask, what did _you _do?" Elrohir questioned slyly.

"Oh… nothing."

"Fine, if you want to be secretive."

"I do," Legolas said firmly. "And I got the same punishment as you three…"

"So now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to go." Estel said bluntly.

"Pretty much," the twins said in sync.

"That's just great."

* * *

**So, that's the beginning of my beautiful (eh) Faramir fic, dedicated to the wonderful IamCharlie! **

**If you liked it, please review.**

**If you liked it but have some constructive criticism, please review.**

**If you hated it and want to burn me at the stake, please click 'X' and never look at this fic again. And DON'T review. Please, no.**

**I LUFF YOU, IamCharlie!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**

**....REVIEW! See the little button, click it! I dare you!**


End file.
